d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanilla Lich CR 13
Vanilla Lich CR 13 Male human lich wizard 11 NE Medium undead (augmented humanoid) Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +11, Spot +11 Aura fear (60-ft. radius, DC 16) Languages Common, Draconic, Elven, Infernal ----- AC 19, touch 14, flat-footed 18 hp 61 (11 HD); DR 15/bludgeoning and magic Immune cold, mind affecting, electricity, polymorph Resist turn resistance +4 Fort +6 Ref +8 Will +14 ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee touch +5 (1d8+5 negative energy plus paralysis) or +1 quarterstaff +6 (1d6+1) Base Atk +5; Grp +5 Atk Options paralyzing touch (DC 16) Combat Gear wand of acid arrow (50 charges), scroll of gaseous form Spells Prepared (CL 11th) :6th—''freezing sphere'' (DC 22) :5th—empowered fireball (DC 19), feeblemind (DC 20), teleport :4th—''crushing despair'' (DC 19), lesser globe of invulnerability, empowered scorching ray (+6 ranged touch), shout (DC 20) :3rd—''dispel magic'', fly, lightning bolt (DC 19), slow (DC 18), wind wall :2nd—''blur'', invisibility (DC 17), mirror image, misdirection (DC 17), shatter (DC 18) :1st—''endure elements'', magic missile, protection from good, shield, shocking grasp (2, +5 melee touch) :0—''ghost sound'' (2, DC 15), message, resistance ----- Abilities Str 10, Dex 12, Con -, Int 21, Wis 16, Cha 10 Feats Combat Casting, Craft Wondrous Item, Empower Spell, Eschew Materials, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (evocation) Skills Bluff +8, Concentration +13 (+17 casting defensively), Craft (alchemy) +12, Decipher Script +13, Hide +9, Knowledge (arcana) +17, Knowledge (history) +13, Knowledge (the planes) +13, Knowledge (religion) +13, Listen +11, Move Silently +9, Search +13, Spellcraft +20, Spot +11 Possessions combat gear, +1 quarterstaff, cloak of resistance +2, headband of intellect +2, ring of protection +1, bracers of armor +2, 86 gp, 13 sp, 6 cp Spellbook all spells prepared plus: 0—''acid splash'', arcane mark, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, flare, light, mage hand, mending, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, touch of fatigue; 1st—''animate rope'', burning hands, cause fear, detect secret doors, feather fall, jump, magic missile, magic weapon, protection from evil, summon monster I, unseen servant, erase; 2nd—''bear's endurance'', blindness/deafness, protection from arrows, summon swarm, web, whispering wind, alter self; 3rd&emdash;gentle repose, major image, stinking cloud, magic circle against evil; 4th—''fear''; 5th—''seeming'', symbol of pain. Spell Book value: 5,900 gp. ----- Fear Aura (Su) The lich is shrouded in a dreadful aura of death and evil. Any creature with fewer than 5 HD in a 60-foot radius that looks at the lich must succeed on a DC 16 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (CL 11th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again for 24 hours. Paralyzing Touch (Su) Any living creature that the lich hits with his touch attack must succeed on a DC 16 Fortitude save or be permanently paralyzed. Remove paralysis or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim. The effect cannot be dispelled. Anyone paralyzed by the lich seems dead, though a DC 20 Spot check or a DC 15 Heal check reveals that the victim is still alive. Undead Traits Immune to mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects or is harmless. Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage to his physical ability scores, ability drain, energy drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or death from massive damage. Cannot be raised, and resurrection works only if willing. Category:Undead Category:CR 13 Category:Wizard